Fairy Tail IS Real!
by Franny96
Summary: Cece and Rocky, along with Flynn, Ty and Logan, after a tragic accident, found them selves in the Fairy Tail world and Cece thought that this was some kind of dream until they met the Fairy Tail guild and seeing a boy that blows fire from his mouth, or a guy who strips, or a girl who summons spirits with her keys, this couldn't get any worse... I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Today was Friday, meaning the last school day of the weekend, as Cece and Rocky were walking out of school and were heading right to Shake It Up Chicago! and they were very excited, because they loved dancing and they didn't want to be late so they speeded up a little, well Cece did.

" Cece, wait up, you're walking too fast and I can't keep up with you. Why are you in such a hurry?" Rocky asked as she tried to reach for her best friend.

" I've got two reasons Rocky, 1st because Phill has a surprise for us, yay!" Cece said excited. "And 2nd I don't want to bump into my evil step brother Logan, ugr, he really gets on my nerves." she groaned.

" I can tell that you're still not getting along well ,huh? Why can't you solve your problems like normal people, without arguing, fights, complaints etc. Is it really that hard?"

"Yes Rocky it is, not only did he become my step brother, he even entered our school and I can't stand him annoy me with Flynn, can my life get any worse?!"

"Look Cece, you just can't let him tease you like that, you have to prove to them that you're not someone who gives up on anything, you didn't give up on dancing because that was your dream, our dream, we're in this together, so to make you feel better how about after our performance we go and by ourselves ice cream, what do you say?" Rocky asked with a smile.

Cece smiled at her, she was right, Rocky is her best friend ever since she was a little girl and they entered Shake It Up Chicago! together and she was proud that she has met Rocky. Cece nodded and both girls hugged each other.

They pulled away and Rocky said " We should hurry up before we're late."

" Oh my god, why didn't you tell me Rocky, come on I don't wanna be late, let's go,go,gooo!" Cece yelled and dragged a dumbfounded Rocky.

They finally made it on time and greeted everyone and got on their places.

"And 3... 2... 1!"

" Welcome everyone, how are you today, are you bored, well not anymore because you're about to see your favourite dancers, this is Shake It Up Chicago!, music!"

And everyone began dancing to the beat, and 'This Is My Dance Floor' was played. ( I don't know how to describe the moves in episode 57 when they dance in that song.)

' This is my dance floor, my dance floor,

this is the night, so let's bring up the lights.

This is my dance floor, my dance floor,

everything more, never seen this before.

I'm stepping now to a hole new beat,

taking the crowd from their seats to their feet.

Back with a new score, it's what I live for,

this is my dance floor.'

As the song finished and everyone stopped dancing, everyone clapped their hands and whistled.

"Well that is all for today, don't forget to watch this everyday, and when you're in a bad mood we are always here to cheer you up, until next time,bye!"

"Aaaand... CUT!"

As everyone left the stage Ty approached Cece and Rocky and said " Girls, you were amazing."

"Thanks Ty, you were amazing too, I was surprised you didn't get nervous when you were in front of the camera, and you do know that it's live, right?"

"Pft, of course I know, and I wasn't nervous, I just thought that I mess things up, stop teasing me, Rocky."

"Okay, sorry, it won't happen again, I promise." Rocky smiled and Ty smiled back.

Than Ty remembered something. " Oh Cece, I almost forgot, you better hurry up and go home."

"Why do you forbid me to see Rocky?" Cece cried.

"Wha-no, it's not that,it-"

" Or you want to protect Rocky from Logan so he won't date her!" Cece said and she thought in her mind ' Please, let it be that, let it be that!'

"Well, maybe that..."

Rocky pouted and glared at her friends " Wha- what's wrong if I'm hanging with Logan and we're not even dating!"

"I'll think about that and the reason I'm telling you this is because... Flynn was reading books of Fairy Tail and he thinks that-"

Ty couldn't finish because in a flash Cece was running to her home as fast as her legs could run.

"-Fairy Tail excist." Ty finished.

Rocky turned to her brother and asked "What just happened?"

" I have no idea." he turned to Rocky " But I know 1 thing, it's not going to be good if we follow her."

" Okay then, I'll go by myself."

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"Where do you think, Cece's house of course and I want to know exactly what's going on."

"Well, sorry to dissapoint you but I can't let my little sister go anywhere by herself. especially in night."

" All right then you're coming with me." Rocky said calmly. Ty stared at her shocked.

"Wha- but why ?!"

Rocky groaned "You said you won't let me go by myself because you don't believe me that I can protect my self and that's why you're coming."

" Of course I believe you, but there might be criminals who wants to steal your money or kidnap you."

" That is why you're coming with me so you can protect me and if you don't come I'll show to the whole school the picture when you were only ten and you were wearing the bunny costume for Easter." she smirked.

Ty gulped " You don't have any prove."

"Oh really, well how about this. Is this enough prove for you?" Rocky showed him the picture from her phone.

Ty tried to snatch her phone but she was quick and pulled her hand.

Ty groaned " Okay, okay, I'll come, but you're going to delete the picture, all right?"

" I promise, now let's go." With that they left Shake It Up Chicago! and headed to Cece's house.

* * *

That's it for now, hope you liked it, please read and review and tell me what you think! Bye ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cece arrived at her house and now she was in front of her apartment door. She took a deep breath, because she was running fast and was exhausted, and entered her home. When she got in, she searched the room, trying to find Flynn but her eyes met her step brothers. She walked to him and he didn't even notice her because he had earphones and music was blasting from them and he seemed to be asleep, and he was holding an IPhod, HER IPhod 'He's SO dead!'. So Cece did the thing her mind was telling her... she pulled the earphones and shouted to his right ear " WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!"

That made Logan jump out of the couch and fell to the floor along with her IPhod and it broke.

Logan groaned from pain but when he looked up to see who interrupted his beautiful dream **(He was probably dreaming about him and Rocky on a romantic date etc. and kiss hehe) **he groaned even more and gave her an annoyed look. Cece glared at him.

" Don't give me that look, Little Scooter, and look what you've done, you broke my IPhod!"

Logan rolled his eyes and got up " It's not my fault that you startled me like that-!"

" Hoo, it's your fault, because I warned that if you ever go to my room and touch anything, you are dead!"

" You could have woken me up normally, instead you scared the daylights outta me, Sissy!"

" Well, explain me this then Logan, why were you sleeping?!"

"Oh was I? Then I don't know, last time I remembered that I was watching an action movie with Flynn and when it ended he went to the bathroom and said he was coming back in 5 minutes but 20 minutes have passed and I felt my eyelids closing and well that was the time I fell asleep." Logan said with a grin.

...

...

...

" WHAT?!"

That made Logan jump again and backed away a little from his 'evil' step sister.

" And you didn't check him?!" Cece yelled and went to her little brother's room.

Logan stood in the living room and he was confused by his step sister's outburst.

Just then he heard a knock on the door, that made him come back in reality. He went to open the door and saw Rocky and her brother Ty. Rocky stepped in first and asked "Hey Logan, where is Cece? Is she home?"

Before Logan could answer her question, they heard a scream, and it was Cece's.

"AHHHH"

The trio looked at each other, eyes widened and ran to where the scream was coming from, and it was from Flynn's room. When Ty slowly opened the door they screamed. They saw the book that Flynn was reading, it was opened in half and it was glowing.

" What the-"

Before anyone could say anything, they were all sucked inside the book and the book closed.

* * *

Rocky groaned and opened her eyes to see the blue sky... Wait,what? Rocky got up and looked around. This place doesn't look like Chicago The place looked like western, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she thought 'Oh no... don't tell me... this is...'. Rocky looked around for her friends but she only found Cece on the ground, unconscious. She went to her best friend and shook her.

" Cece, Cece, wake up!"

"5 more minutes, mom...!"

"You have to wake up!"

"Give me 5 more minutes, please...!"

Rocky groaned "Cecelia Gale Jones if you don't wake up this instant I will beat you up to a pulp!"

After hearing this, Cece opened her eyes and sat up shouting " Please,not in the face, I'm too beautiful to be beaten!"

Rocky signed, well that worked pretty well.

Cece shook her head and looked around then looked up and saw Rocky, who had an annoyed look, and a smile, on her face.

"Rocky?"

Rocky grinned like nothing happened "Morning Cece, how did you slept?" 'Ohh, if Cece finds out where we are, she sure is going to freak out'

Cece smiled " I slept great, I think" Then she remembered the events that happened last night. Her eyes widened.

Rocky watches her friend when she noticed her smile fading and eyes widening she thought 'Please, don't tell me she figured out where we are'.Rocky panicked when she noticed her friend looking around, Cece then looked at her and asked " Where are Flynn and Ty?"

Rocky signed " And Logan?"

"Yeah and him."

Before she could say anything they heard a voice from behind them. " Hey, who are you?"

Both girls looked behind and their eyes widened.

* * *

That's chapter 2, hope you liked it, I really enjoy writhing stories, this is my first time and I want to know if you like my stories, this is the 3rd one, I hope you read and liked my stories, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

When Cece and Rocky looked behind them they were met with two girls, about their age, one was a blonde haired with a curious look, and the other was a red head with a stern look. Both girls shivered from her look.

"I will ask once more, who are you?" the read head asked coldly.

Cece looked scared and Rocky was the same, but one of them has to answer before they're dead meat.

"I-I...Um...We-we're-." Rocky tried to say something.

" It's okay,girls, just calm down and take deep breaths, we're not going to hurt you. Erza, please don't scare them." the blonde girl said kindly.

The red head , known as Erza, signed and told them, this time softly " Sorry, I'm acting like this because I don't like people who aren't from here." she said with a smile.

Rocky shook her head and said " N-No, it's fine, you don't have to apologise-."

"No, it's all right, it's my fault, and I don't want to hear you blaming your selves because you didn't expect us to walk towards you."

" Oh, um, okay." Rocky smiled nervously. Cece was still frozen.

" So, are you going to tell us who are you, and by the way, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia and this is Erza Scarlet." the blonde girl, now known as Lucy, introduced herself and her friend to them with a kind smile.

" Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Rocky Blue, it's nice to meet you, and this is my best friend, Cece Jones. Cece-" Rocky turned to her friend only to see that she was still frozen in place and her eyes were widened. Rocky looked confused and worried and tried to wake up her friend.

"Cece, hellooo~? Earth to Cece, Cece Jones?" Rocky waved her hand in front of her face, she even snapped her fingers in front of her but she received nothing. Cece didn't even blink or shook her head, she just stood still like a statue. Rocky was really worried about her, not only they were sucked in a Fairy Tails book, but they were also separated and now Cece is scared.

After a few tries to wake her up, Lucy asked Rocky " Um, is your friend okay?"

"Wha-Oh yeah, she's fine, she's just acting like this because she has never seen such a beautiful place and I'm sure she will be all right." Rocky said with a grin.

Suddenly, the three girls heard a faith THUD. They looked down to see Cece on the ground, and was unconscious. Was she that shocked when she saw the place?

Rocky turned to them and said " Um, I think she fainted because she was tired."

Erza rolled her eyes and said " Or maybe she fainted because she had never seen or heard of this place and you girls don't know where you are, am I right?" Wow, since when did Erza got smart?

Rocky looked shocked " How did you know?"

" We saw something in the sky when me and Erza were on our way to our guild and saw that a big hole opened and you girls landed here and we also heard your conversation." Lucy said.

Rocky was speechless. After a few seconds, an 'Oh' escaped from her mouth.

" Don't worry Rocky, you will tell us how you got here on our way to the guild, let's go."

"Um, okay."

With that Rocky, Lucy, Cece, who was carried piggy back by Erza and herself continue walking.

**Somewhere else...**

**Dream:**

Logan and his crush, Rocky were in a restaurant and were having a romantic dinner. Logan had asked her on a date and she accepted. And now his dream has come true, they're meal was lasagna and coke.

Logan stared into Rockys beautiful brown eyes and she just looked down, with a sad face. Curiosity killed him so asked her " Rocky, what is it, you look sad, don't you enjoy the dinner we're having?" he was worried about her. Rocky looked at him and a smile appeared on her face, Logan's heart was beating fast.

Rocky took his hand in her own and said " Logan, I'll be truthful with you." he nodded and she continued "I'm enjoying having dinner with you and it's amazing, thank you, but I'm sad because I don't know what will happen if our families find out that we're dating, especially Cece and Ty, and I hate lying to them."

Logan understood her but smiled and caressed her cheek "There's no need to be sad about that, who cares if Cece and Ty find out,let them, I don't care what Sissy will think of us or Ty, because the most important thing to me is you Rocky. You changed my life ever since you teached me how to dance for my father and Georgia's wedding. I don't wanna loose you." He softly kissed her hand and she blushed. " I want to be with you, and only you."

Rocky smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear " I want to be with you too, Logan."

Logan smiled and started to lean in and kiss her, this time on the lips, but...

"...an...!"

"...ogan...up...!"

**End of dream:**

"LOGAN, WAKE UP!"

Logan's eyes snapped open and he sat up and gasped. He looked around and saw Ty, who was bent down on his knees with Flynn on his back.

" Oh, hey Ty."

Ty grinned " So, you finally woke up?"

Logan rolled his eyes "Thanks to you." 'Why do they always interrupt the perfect moment when I'm sleeping, I was about to kiss Ro-'

" Hey, Logan, you all right, buddy?"

Logan came back to reality and looked at Ty confused "What?"

" I asked if you were all right, but now I see that you were starring at the clouds, daydreaming."

" Whatever, bro." Then he looked around but there was no sign of Rocky and Sissy.

"Where are the girls, and what's wrong with Flynn, is he okay?"

" Whoa, whoa, calm down there buddy. One by one. Okay, 1st, I don't know where they are, but I'm sure they'll be all right, 2nd, I woke up first and saw Flynn unconscious, I tried to wake him but I couldn't because he was sleeping heavily, and 3rd, he's all right, I just hope he'll wake up soon." Ty said in one breath " The only thing I don't know is where we are."

Logan started thinking, he remembered that Flynn had showed him his new book, called Fairy Tail, that he brought it from a strange lady in the mall in the bookshop. He read the book for about 5 times and he doesn't get any tired of this book, Flynn thinks that Fairy Tail exists and Cece didn't allow him to read it because it affected him very much. Then he started thinking back when they were at their home. The fight, the scream, the glowing... Logan's eyes widened a little as he remembered that they were sucked inside the book before everything went looked around and noticed that his wasn't Chicago, and the place looked western like and it was too sunny.

Logan looked at Ty and called him.

" What is it, Logan?"

" Do you remember what happened before everything went black?"

Ty looked confused at first but then started remembering the events, and after some thinking, he nodded and said " I remembered that we got sucked into Flynn's book and then nothing." Then Ty's eyes widened and looked at Logan. " You don't think we're..." Ty couldn't finish and Logan nodded.

" I think we landed into the Fairy Tail world."

* * *

OMG, how was that, did you liked it, I know I'm not very good in English, I'm sorry, but I'm glad that a few reviewed my story, Thank you Purplekatz402 and Keys Of Fate, this was chapter 3, everyone, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

As the girls made their way to the guild Erza began explaining where Rocky and Cece are.

" This place is called Magnolia, it's a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era."

" You mean this place is magical?" Rocky asked.

"That's right, and please, don't interrupt me when I'm speaking."

" Oh, all right, sorry."

" But raise your hand if you want to ask something." Rocky nodded and Erza continued.

"Magnolia possesses a large built-up area. It splits the town a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, is Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, is Fairy Tail's building; to the west, on a hill overlooking the built-up area, is the Guild's female dormitory, Fairy Hills.. In the southeastern section of the city is the train station, which, to the west, has a Hotel Bar, a Toy Store and the Magic Store; north from the station, on the town's western border, is the entrance to the park. Any questions?" Erza finished.

" Uhh..." Rocky was speechless.

" You're speechless, aren't you?"

Rocky only nodded.

" All right then, tell us where you and your friend come from."

" Oh, we're from Chicago." Lucy and Erza looked confused.

" Where's that?" they both asked.

" It's a city in the United States of Illinois, and is the third most populous city. Me and my friend live there since we were born."

" Sounds like an interesting city, anything else?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Well, it's also called the Second City, a haven of art, architecture and jazz. It's home to elevated trains, Oprah, a wealth of museums, and wonderful places to eat, drink and be entertained. You can even laze on the beach in summer."

Lucy looked stunned and a 'Wow' asked from her mouth.

" That's amazing."

" Yes, I know, it's not magical like this place, but it's really interesting."

"Anyway, we're here."

When Rocky looked to where they arrived, her eyes widened. It was a large, two-story high building and on top of the big doors was a large sign called ' Fairy Tail'.

" Welcome to the Fairy Tail Building Rocky." Lucy said as she opened the doors.

"Wow, it looks huge." Rocky said.

" Yeah, I know but before we enter I have to warn you about something. You have to be careful not to get hit by flying idiots." Lucy warned her as they entered the building.

" What are you tal-WOW!" Rocky quickly dodged a man that was flying towards her and he went right into a table and broke it into half.

Rocky quickly followed the blonde and red head before she gets hurt by these lunatics. When she made it to the bar, she was greeted by a white haired beauty that looked her age and she smiled at her.

" Hello, welcome to the Fairy Tail Building, my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira."

Rocky was shocked by her beauty but managed to introduce herself. " Hello, my name is Rocky Blue, and the red head that is unconscious is my best friend Cece Jones." she smiled.

Erza puts Cece in a chair and went to the bar explaining everything Rocky had told them.

" Oh my, that's so sad and your friend there-" Mira pointed at the still unconscious Cece "-will she wake up soon?"

" I hope so, but 1 thing I know, she's going to freak out, when she figures where we are." Rocky shook her head.

" What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

Rocky laughed nervously " Well, it's a long story."

" We have time." Mira said.

Before Rocky could start the story they heard a groan and turned to where it came from, it was from Cece.

' Ohh, she's waking up!' Rocky panicked. The girls went to Cece and saw her opening her eyes.

When Cece opened them fully, the first person she saw was Rocky, who had a worried and panicked look on her face, then she saw three more girls, one blonde, one red head and one with white hair. They looked at her with curiosity.

" Hey, you're awake, you must be Cece, Rocky told us, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"Wha-" Suddenly Cece felt pain in her head, and reached her hand to touch her forehead. She had a headache.

" Mira, do you have a pill for a headache?" Erza asked.

" Yes, I'll be right back." Then she went to get medicine. She returned after a minute with a pill and a glass of water. She handed them to Rocky, who handed them to Cece. Cece put the pill in her mouth and drank the glass of water. She felt better and handed them to Mira.

" So, how are you feeling Cece?" Lucy once more asked.

" How do you know my n-" Cece stopped and looked at the unknown faces then stood up quickly, startling the girls and looked around, her eyes widening. She saw men fighting, drinking beer, laughing , but mostly fighting, chairs and tables were broken because of the fights, and for Cece it was a nightmare.

Erza and Lucy looked at her confused and worried, even if they don't know her well, and Rocky was looking at her panicked, she knew what will happen next. 'Oh God, this is not good.'

Cece stared at the place horrified and felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see the blonde looking at her worriedly.

" Are you all right?"

Cece did the only thing that came into her mind... she screamed.

**With the boys:**

Logan, Ty and Flynn who was sleeping and Ty carried him on his back, were walking for hours trying to find a place where they could stay or find the girls but there wasn't any sigh of them. But what they didn't know is that they were nearing the Fairy Tail Building where the girls are.

" Aw, man, where could they be, we're walking for hours and we couldn't find them, this place is huge." Logan said and crossed his arms.

" Bro, my legs are killing me and don't forget I have Flynn on my back, and he's really heavy." Ty complained.

" When do you think he will wake up?"

" I don't know, I hope he wakes up soon, thought."

When Logan turned in front, something caught his eye, something pink, and it was pink hair.

Logan waved his hand and shouted ' Hey, you, Pinky!"

The boy with spiky pink hair turned around to glare at the person who dares call him Pinky.

" Who the heck are you calling Pinky?!"

" You, obviously." Logan said as he and Ty walked to the pink haired guy.

" Listen, my hair isn't pink, it's salmon."

" It doesn't look like it, it's more pink than that."

" You wanna fight pretty boy?!"

" I would love to-" he was interrupted by Ty.

" Guys,guys, this is no time for fighting, all right? Now, have you seen two girls, one red head and one brown haired?" Ty asked the boy. Suddenly they heard a scream, a female one and it was coming from the building they were in front.

" Someone's in trouble, let's go,Natsu." A dark-haired boy who only has black pants said.

" All right, Gray and puts some clothes, will ya!" With that the boy known as Natsu and the other one known as Gray ran into the building.

Logan and Ty looked at each other and decided to follow the guys, thinking that the scream might come from a certain red headed friend and step sister.

* * *

Chapter 4, updated, hope you like it, and thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu and Gray burst through the doors and prepared for a fight.

" Don't worry, whoever's in trouble, Natsu Salamander Dragneel will save you!" Natsu said with a huge grin. He then breaths fire in his mouth and blows it, almost burning everything. This made Cece freak out more.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Everyone covered their ears and Rocky was trying desperately to calm down Cece. " Cece, stop screaming, you're hurting everyone's ears!" Rocky covered Cece's mouth with her hand and she stopped screaming.

" YOU IDIOT!" BANG

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR, STRIPPER?!"

" YOU SHOULD THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING, FLAME HEAD!"

" YOU WANNA FIGHT, ICE BRAIN?!"

" ALL RIGHT, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!"

And the two began fighting like always,punches, kicks, can't stop them, the're rivals. That's when Logan, Ty and Flynn (who was STILL sleeping on Ty's back since Ty carries him) entered the building and saw the fight.

" Holy zam." Logan finally said after some seconds passed.

" Man, look at this place, everything is burned. " Ty said as he looked around the place. Then his eyes landed on two familiar red head and brown haired friends.

" Hey, Rocky, Cece. Logan, look."

Logan looked at where he was pointing and a smile came to his face. They walked towards them. Ty puts Flynn on a chair carefully.

Rocky heard somebody shouting their names and looked to see her brother Ty, Logan and Flynn who was sleeping on a chair. She smiled.

" Hey Ty, Logan." Rocky said and the boys hugged the girls. " Glad you're all right."

They pulled away. "Yeah, we're glad too, we thought we would never find you." Ty said.

" Yeah, we were worried. " Logan said with a smile.

" OMG, Flynn!" Cece ran and bent on her knees and looked at her little brother sleeping in the chair. "Is he going to be all right?!"

" Yes, Sissy , don't worry about him, he's just sleeping, hey, aren't you worried about your other brother?" Logan gestured to himself.

Cece looked at him and and fake smiled. " Oh, Little Scooter, I haven't forgotten about you, I'm glad you're all right!"

Logan fake smiled back, when they turned around from each other they scowled. Rocky sweat dropped ' They won't learn how to help each other if things go on like this.'

Lucy and Mira approached them and Lucy asked "Um, Rocky, are these your friends?"

Rocky smiled. "Oh,yes, let me introduce them to you. This is Logan, Cece's step brother-" Logan smiled and said "Nice to meet you.".Rocky continued "- my older brother, Ty,-" Ty greeted them with a 'hi' "-and the boy that's sleeping is Cece's little brother, Flynn."

Lucy smiled. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, my name's Lucy, and this is Mira." she guested towards the white haired beauty, who also smiled and waved.

Ty looked at her beautiful face and walked towards her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. " What a beautiful name, for a beautiful young lady like you."

Mira blushed when he kissed her hand and giggled. Rocky looked at her brother shocked. 'Wow, Ty we landed here a few hours ago and you start flirting with a woman, I'm not surprised.' She shook her head.

" Wow, I never thought Ty could be so romantic." Cece said.

" He does that to every girl in school and out, and showing her his dance moves, hoping that she will fall for him." 'I'm not surprised at all.'

' I wish Rocky would blush like that when I kiss her hand.' Logan thought that would be romantic.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!"

BANG BANG

They all turned around to see the two rivals on the floor,each having a big bruise on their heads. That's what happens when you don't listen to the swordswoman and the most powerful female member of the guild. They had been arguing ever since the boys from Chicago arrived here and Erza was tired of trying to stop them with calm words because they just ignored her, and that was the best way to stop the fight.

" Oww..." The boys groaned.

" Had enough?" She glared at them making the boys shriek in fear and apologize.

" We're sorry for ignoring you, Miss Erza, this will never happen again!"

" Hmm...very well then. Now come on!" Erza walked back to the group, the boys following behind her. Rocky introduced to the boys her friends and Lucy did the same.

" So Cece, how do you like it here?" Lucy suddenly looked at her.

" Well, I don't know where 'here' is."

" Oh, the city you landed here is called Magnolia, and this place is called the Fairy Tail Building."

Cece looked confused. " The city we landed- and you said WHAT?!"

"Uh-" Erza began but was interrupted.

" Ho, hold on a second,you're telling me that we landed in this city called Megolia or something, and this bar is called Fairy Tail?"

" Yeah, haven't you heard of it?" Gray asked.

Rocky began before Cece could say anything else. " Um, we're not from here, we're from Chicago, a city in the United States of Illinois, and we kinda, well-" she sweat dropped "- I'll just tell you everything" And so Rocky began explaining the same story she did to Erza and Lucy, but this time, to Natsu and Gray. The dragon slayer and ice wizard looked shocked.

" So you're trying to figure out how to get back home,right?"

" Yes, and may I ask why you're only wearing pants?" Rocky looked away and blushed. Gray looked down and his eyes went wide and ran to search for his clothes.

Natsu shook his head and smiled warmly at Rocky, saying " Ignore him, he's a stripper after all." and Rocky blushed and smiled back. Logan noticed that and thought ' I won't let you take my Rocky, got that Pinky!'. But he wasn't the only person that noticed that, Ty noticed it and thought ' Oh, you ain't flirting with Rocky, or else I'm gonna pound you so hard, that you won't be able to see light any more.'

* * *

Wow, I wonder what's going to happen, it looks like Ty made his move on Mira and I think Rocky is falling for Natsu, OH, and Logan looks jealous,find out in the latter chapters, bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream:**

" Oh, why aren't you one cute little boy, and I like your hair,it's so perfect!" a blonde young woman purred as she ran her hand in Flynn's spiky hair, who was sitting on her lap, enjoying her company and smiling like an idiot.

" Baby, let me tell you something,you,-" he pointed to her "-me-" he pointed to himself "-a little game of tennis, tomorrow." he smirked.

She smiled widely " I'll definitely be there." and pecked his nose. Flynn couldn't be happier.

**End of dream:**

Cece, Rocky, Lucy, Mira and Erza stared at the boy,who was smiling like an idiot. It looks like he was having an amazing dream.

" Okay, how do we wake him up, we've tried everything. We yelled his name, shook him like a wild animal, and even played loud music! How can he be still sleeping?!" Cece freaked out.

Lucy tried to calm down Cece " Look Cece, don't worry, we'll think of something, the most important thing is that he's all right and you don't have to freak out much."

" Oh I'm fine, but I'm not freaking out because Flynn is still asleep, it's because of this place, and did you see that Pinky there breaths fire from his mouth!" she pointed to Natsu, who was sitting at the bar with Gray not far from them.

"Hey, first of all, my name's not Pinky, it's Natsu, and second, my hair is not, I repeat,my hair is NOT pink, it's SALMON, S-A-L-N-O-N, you got that!" Natsu said angrily.

" Idiot, you spelled salmon wrong." Gray said.

" What are you talking about, ice breath, and who are you calling an idiot?!"

Gray facepalmed and said " You, are really an idiot,fire breath, you can't even spell your hair color right!"

" I just did, didn't you hear me?"

" Who would wanna hear you?"

" That's it!"

And another fight had started and the two rivals punched, kicked each other and crushed tables and chairs, just like the other men.

Erza sweat dropped " Why do I have to be the one stopping them."

" Let me do it, Erza."

" Go on then, Lucy."

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I Open thee! Aquarius!" she summoned.

" You know that you need to have an explanation for summoning me here."

" Yes, I know, can you do us a favor? Erza is tired of stopping the fight between Gray and Natsu, and, could you stop them, please?"

She glared at her " Fine then, next time, don't summon me for something you can all do yourselves. Giant Water Attack!" she unleashed and stopped the rivals's fight. With that she vanished.

The Chicago boys and girls looked shocked.

" D-Did you just see that?" Cece asked.

Everyone else nodded.

" How did you do that?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I just pulled out one of my keys and summoned it."

" Wait, when you summoned that woman, did you called her Aquarius? One of the 12 Zodiacs?"

" Yes I did, and yes she is, I can summon all 12 Zodiacs."

" Wow, this is amazing, did you hear that Cece?!" Rocky said excitedly.

" Yeah, I still can't believe it, and I WON'T, because we're going home."

"But I don't wanna go home." a familiar voice said.

They all jumped when they heard Flynn's voice.

" Flynn, you're finally awake!" Cece said happily and hugged her little brother tightly, but then pulled away and said this time angrily " And what do you mean 'I don't wanna go home.'? We're not staying here."

" And where will you go?" Mira asked.

" You know, we could help you stay with someone until we think of an idea to get you back from...um... where were you from again?" Erza asked.

" Chicago, and I agree, we don't have other choice." Ty said.

" Come on, Cece. I know that you're afraid but we don't have any choice, we'll have to stay here for a while." Rocky added.

" Yeah, they're right, and besides, this place doesn't look any bad, except the fights, nothing bad is going to happen." Logan said.

Cece thought about it and she finally gave up. " Okay fine, but where are we going to stay?"

" You can stay at my place, I have a few guest rooms and I'll be happy if you come, plus I live alone, and I'll be glad to have company." Lucy smiled.

Flynn went to her side and smirked. " You poor thing, don't worry, Flynn will be always by your side and will protect you." he winked. Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at Cece.

" Flynn, don't waste your breath, she's too old and beautiful for you." Cece said.

" Why thank you." Lucy smiled and she smiled back.

Flynn turned to his sister. "Cece, let me tell you two things, one, age does not matter to me, and two, that's why I'm going to protect someone as beautiful and innocent as her."

Natsu got between Flynn and Lucy and said " Excuse me, but I'm the one, who is always by her side and protects her, she doesn't need other protection from a little brat like you."

" Natsu, don't be mean, and don't worry, I'll be fine, you'll always be my protector, always." Lucy said and patted his shoulder. " You don't have to be jealous of Flynn." she smirked when she saw Natsu's eyes widening.

" Wha-, I'm not jealous, don't be stupid, Luce!" he pouted. Lucy rolled her eyes.

" Whatever, Natsu. Let's go guys, it's getting dark, see you all tomorrow."

" Bye, Lucy, and bye new people from Chiyaco!"

" It's Chicago!" Cece yelled. Rocky pulled her with them.

" Let's go Cece, bye everyone!" She waved at them and they waved back.

* * *

That's it for now, sorry it took long, I just had a lot of homework. And this is chapter 6, and Flynn finally woke up, hooray, until next time, hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

" And we're here, welcome to my home, guys!" Lucy said as she unlocked the front door, opened it and entered her house, letting the Chicago guys enter.

" Nice home." Cece complimented as she looked around.

" Thanks Cece, the guest rooms are upstairs, pick a room that you like, I'm going to the kitchen to make dinner."

" Ah, can I help?" Rocky asked.

Lucy nodded and both girls went to the kitchen to cook something.

" Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go upstairs and rest." Logan said before going upstairs but stopped on the steps and he asked " Who is going to sleep with who?"

" We don't know how many guest rooms she has." Ty said.

Rocky entered the room and said " Hey guys, Lucy told me that there were two guest rooms, so we have to pick one ourselves."

" All right then, here it is, Cece and Rocky will stay in one of the rooms and Logan and Ty in the other." Flynn said and clapped his hands ones.

" And where will you sleep?" Logan asked.

" I have to protect my angel from getting nightmares or something worse."

Cece groaned, Logan smirked, Ty grinned and Rocky shook her head.

" Flynn, I told you and I'll say it again, she's too old for you!"

" And I'll say it again Cece, age does not matter to me." he crossed his arms.

" She doesn't even like you, I bet she likes Pinky, the way he said that he's always by her side and protects her."

" I thought his name was Nazu or something like that." Rocky wondered.

" Nah, Pinky suits him well, I mean, his hair is pink, how can he say that it's not pink, but salmon?" Logan said.

" You know if he was here, he would have burned you into ashes." Ty said. ( The boys saw Natsu blowing fire from his mouth and they were shocked.)

" I'm not afraid of him." ' I'll show him who's the man, you're not going to steal Rocky from me!'

" Well,his hair looked more salmon, it's different from the color pink because salmon is an orange-reddish color." ( I read it in my English-Bulgarian dictionary and it says that it was an orange-reddish color.)

" Well I STILL think-"

" Okay, nobody cares what you think Little Scooter." Cece scowled. Before Logan could say something, Lucy entered the living room.

" Hey, I heard you talking, more like arguing for something, is everything okay?" she asked.

" Yeah everything's fine, we just don't know who to sleep with who."

" Actually, we already decided." Everyone except Lucy gave Rocky a confused look.

" We did?" They asked.

" You did?" Lucy asked.

" Yup."

" Me and Ty are going to sleep in one of the rooms, and Cece, Flynn and Logan will sleep in the other."

" Okay then."

" Huh?!" her friends were shocked, when did she made that decision?

" When you go upstairs, one of the guest rooms is in front of you and the other is on the right side, my room is on the left side. I'll go back and finish dinner." With that Lucy went back into the kitchen.

Everyone turned to Rocky and shouted " When did you make that decision?"

" When I informed you that Lucy has two guest rooms."

Cece walked to her and stopped in front of her " Rocky, you can't let me sleep with my evil step brother, please think again!" she grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her like crazy.

" Yeah, Rocky, I can't leave my angel alone when she needs me." Flynn said.

" I won't survive an hour being in the same room with Sissy!" Logan complained.

Rocky stopped Cece from getting her dizzy by taking her hands from her shoulders and said " I'm sorry but this is the only way for you guys to get along with each other, just like how Logan and Flynn get along. And Flynn don't even think of entering her room when we all go to sleep."

" Thanks for the idea, why haven't I thought about it earlier?"

" Well, guess what little brother, I'm not taking eyes of you because I'll be watching you, even if it takes me all night." Cece said bravely.

" Yeah, well, I agree with Rocky, I think it's a good decision, you guys really need to fix your problems." Ty said.

" If we want to go back home we have to work together, so you have to do it, whether you like it or not." Rocky said.

Cece and Logan glared at each other before looking at Rocky. " Fine." they finally agreed.

Rocky smiled. " Good, so let's go and help Lucy with the cooking."

Everyone agreed and went to the kitchen to help Lucy to make dinner.

* * *

In the next chapter:

'This is just ridiculous, why won't she just go to sleep!' Flynn thought angrily. He won't be able to protect his angel from danger because Cece was staring at his back, her eyes wide opened, not even blinking.

' I won't take my eyes of you, even if it takes me all night.' Cece thought bravely and continued to stare at her little brother.

* * *

This is chapter 7, sorry if you don't like the couples, I'll fix it if you want to, and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, everyone went into their own room and Cece made sure Flynn doesn't sneak in Lucy's room while there are sleeping. Of course, first she had to drag him to their own room because Flynn had his hands wrapped around Lucy's waist saying 'Please let me sleep with you, I promise I'll be good and I'll protect you!'. That lasted for about an hour and they finally could get some shut eye.

Now it is around midnight, every one were asleep, except two people. In one of the guest rooms where Cece, Logan and Flynn stay, Logan was sleeping peacefully, Flynn was lying in his bed but wasn't sleeping, you wanna know why? I'll tell you.

1. He wants to protect his angel, a.k.a. Lucy.

2. He can't protect her because his sister was watching him.

One time when he sat up he saw his sister wide awake, sitting up on her bed with her arms crossed, asking him where he was going. He just said nowhere and lied down on the bed and Cece still watching him.

'This is just ridiculous, why won't she just go to sleep!' Flynn thought angrily. He won't be able to protect his angel from danger because Cece was staring at his back, her eyes wide opened, not even blinking.

' I won't take my eyes of you, even if it takes me all night.' Cece thought bravely and continued to stare at her little brother.

**The next day:**

Lucy woke up from the bright light and looked at her watch, 07:30. She sat up and stretched her arms and legs and got up and went into the bathroom with a towel in her hand. She took a shower, brushed her teeth then exited her bathroom and got dressed in her usual outfit. As she was making her bed, she didn't notice Natsu, who came out of the window in her room, and quietly went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making her jump.

"Natsu!"

Natsu laughed but kept his arms around her. " And good morning to you too, Luce."

Lucy blushed, she really loved his laugh. She turned around slowly and placed her arms on his chest, their noses almost touching.

"Um.. good morning Natsu?"

Natsu grinned " You're really weird, Luce." He finally let her go, much to her disappointment and helped her with making her bed.

Lucy pouted " I'm not, you just startled me, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

He shook his head " Sorry, it's just that, I missed you and I wanted to see you." he blushed. Lucy blushed more.

" It's all right. Why didn't you came last night, we could have spent the night together with our new friends?"

" I didn't want to disturb you, that's all."

"Natsu..." Lucy walked to him and stopped when she was in front of him " You are always welcomed here when you get bored, you're not a stranger, you're my best friend." she gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek. Natsu blushed even more, he loved her smile, but when she said that he was her best friend broke his heart.

" Y-you're welcome." he stuttered and smiled back.

"Okay then, will you help me make breakfast before the others wake up?"

"Sure."

With that, they both left Lucy's room and went into the kitchen. While Lucy was making breakfast and Natsu helping by putting the plates and glasses on the table, Rocky and Ty came downstairs and smelled something good.

" Morning Rocky and Ty!" Lucy yelled from the kitchen.

" Morning Lucy!" Rocky and Ty yelled.

Rocky noticed Natsu helping with the table and greeted him " Morning Natsu, surprised to see you here this early."

" Yeah, not to be rude but what are you doing here this early?" Ty asked.

Natsu looked at them and said " Morning you guys, I always come here and me and Lucy always walk together to the guild."

" Oh really, that's cool, um, Lucy, do you need any help?" Rocky shouted.

" No, don't worry, breakfast is almost done, are the others awake?"

" They should be, I think."

Just then, Logan and Flynn came down the stairs.

" Morning every one." Logan greeted.

" Morning Logan, Flynn."

" Ah, how did my angel slept, you didn't have any nightmares, right?" Flynn said and walked towards Lucy and smirked.

Lucy signed. "Listen Flynn, I can see that you have a crush on me, but you should find someone your age. I'm sorry. Besides, I like someone else. " at the last sentence she blushed. Everybody looked at her.

"You do?!" they all asked.

" Um, yes I do."

" Who is it?" Rocky asked.

" Oh, um he is from here, as in Magnolia."

"Who is it, Luce?" Natsu asked.

" No more questions, breakfast is ready, let's go."

" Hey, wait a minute, what is Pinky doing here?" Logan suddenly asked.

Natsu looked angry. " Hey, buddy, you better not call me that, or you're going to get burned."

" Oh, yeah, then show me th-"

" Enough!" Lucy and Rocky yelled. The boys stopped and looked at them.

" This is no time for fighting, all right? Not in my house! Natsu, please, don't make a fight with them."

" Seriously guys, this is just ridiculous, apologize to each other right now you two!"

They glared for a moment before saying " Sorry."

Lucy smiled " Good, now let's go to the table and eat breakfast before it gets cold."

As they walked to the table Ty whispered to Rocky. " There's no doubt she likes the pink haired guy, don't ya think?"

Rocky raised an eyebrow. " Why would you think that?"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but she blushed when she looked at Pinky, so I think she likes him."

" Oh..." Rocky said before she sat at the table next to her brother, but then she noticed that someone is missing.

"Hey Logan, didn't you wake up Cece?"

Logan stopped eating his pancakes. " Oh, I guess I forgot, I think she's still sleeping because she was watching Flynn all night."

Rocky looked shocked " Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to keep her eyes on Flynn all night."

Logan nodded.

" Please, I'm trying to forget last night so can we change the subject?" Flynn said annoyed.

" Wait, what happened last night?" Lucy asked.

" Cece was watching Flynn all night so he wouldn't sneak in your room and 'protect' you." Logan answered simply.

Natsu, Lucy, Rocky and Ty looked shocked " You were going to sneak in Lucy's room?" Natsu asked Flynn.

Just then,they heard a scream coming from upstairs, it was Cece's.

BANG BANG BANG

" What's going on up there?" Rocky asked.

Then they heard Cece shouting " AGHH, A GIANT MOSQUITO, DIE, DIE!"

BANG BANG

Everyone quickly ran upstairs to Cece's room to see what's going on, and when they opened the door, they saw...

* * *

Chapter 8, can you guess who it is, if not you will see in the next chapter, read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Cece's P.O.V.**

I woke up from the bright light and slowly opened my eyes. At first, my vision was blurry but then it got cleared quickly and I found myself staring at the something that's staring back at me.

My eyes were wide from fear and I immediately screamed. The thing jumped and flew in the air... don't tell me... THIS THING IS...

" A MOSQUITO!" I quickly got out of the bed and looked for something to kill it with, and I found a broomstick. I picked it up and started attacking this monster, but it blocked my attacks easily. I screamed more.

" AHHH, DIE MOSQUITO, DIE!" I hear footsteps coming towards the room where me, Flynn and (sadly) Logan stay. I just kept attacking this thing before it eats me for breakfast.

The door opened and in came the group and... what was his name again? Pinky?

" Happy!" the pink haired guy shouted, this flying thing has a name?

" Cece!" Rocky and Lucy shouted my name and went to my side, trying to calm me down, but how can I?

**No one's P.O.V.**

The blue creature heard the boy shouting his name and came to his side, and the Chicago guys stood shocked.

" Where have you been, I was looking all morning for you!" Natsu said as he hugged the creature and he hugged back.

" I'm sorry Natsu, but I wanted to meet the new guys from Chiyaco." Happy said as they pulled away from each other.

" It's Chicago!" Cece corrected him when she recovered from her fear but then it came back when Happy looked at her.

" Hehe, sorry." Happy apologized and smiled.

" He-Hey wait a minute, you can talk?!" Ty asked, completely shocked.

" Aye!" Happy answered.

" That's so cool!" Flynn shouted.

" What exactly are you, because you look more like a cat." Logan said.

" He is a cat-like creature, but he's called an Exceed." Lucy answered.

" What's an Exceed?" Ty asked.

" Exceeds possess a natural ability to absorb magical power into their bodies, and can grow wings on their back so the're able to fly. "

" So that explains these white wings that are on your back."

" Aye!"

" And you look so adorable." Rocky went to hug Happy and softly caressed his fur on his head.

" Rocky!"

" What? Come on Cece, you got to admit he's really adorable!"

" But it scared the daylights outta me!"

" Huh, I never knew that Sissy was scared of cats." Logan teased.

" You take those words back, Little Scooter." Cece glared.

" Oh yeah, then make me."

" Listen, guys, this creature just startled me, that doesn't mean I was scared of him."

" But why were you screaming then?" Flynn asked.

" Well, I thought it was a mosquito and thought it was going to eat me for breakfast so I had to defend myself." she laughed nervously.

" But it didn't eat you, it wants to be friends with you." Lucy said and smiled and Natsu grinned.

" Aye!"

" Hey where did you find out about us, little friend? Can I call you that?" Ty asked Happy.

" Aye!"

" Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

" Yesterday I went to the bar to look for Lucy when I finished eating my fish but she wasn't there, so I asked where Lucy is and Natsu told me that she was walking home with her new friends from Chiyaco." he said happily.

" It's Chicago, ughh!" Cece looked really pissed for correcting them all the time.

" Hehe, sorry, again."

" So instead of knocking on the door, you decided to sneak in one of the rooms and you found Cece sleeping and you decided to surprise her with your appearance?" Logan said sarcastically.

" I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

" Happy, it's not your fault, I knew you wanted to meet them when I told you about them. You told me that yesterday." Natsu said and grinned.

" Yeah, and I'm sorry for calling you a mosquito." Cece said it a little quicker but Natsu, Lucy and Happy understood her.

" You called him a mosquito?!"

" By the way, why is Pinky here?"

" Hey, you didn't answer my question!"

" Calm down, we'll talk at the table, all right, so please let's go and eat breakfast before we walk to the guild." Lucy said.

" Okay." they agreed.

" All right then, now let's go." With that the group went back downstairs and to the table to eat pancakes for breakfast, not before they warm them.

* * *

Finished, tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but if you have some ideas for the next chapter, I would love to hear them and I'll update soon, I promise, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast the gang walked to the guild and talked about random stuff. Natsu and Happy were in front followed by Cece and Logan, then Lucy and Rocky and the last ones were Ty and Flynn. Suddenly, they hear Cece and Logan arguing about how Logan ate her pancakes when they had breakfast.

" You're such a pig! How could you eat my pancakes, there weren't left for me not one!"

" Well, sorry, I thought you weren't hungry and you would probably sleep until 5 p.m., try next time." Logan smirked and Cece groaned.

" I hate you."

"I hate you more."

They glared at each other before turning in front with their arms crossed.

" Um,Rocky, why are Cece and Logan always arguing?" Lucy suddenly asked.

" Well, it's a long story, I'll tell you when we make it to the guild."

They entered the guild and they saw many objects broken, probably from the fights, men drinking beer and laughing at some jokes and other men singing songs while they are drunk.

"Hey Luce, you wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked with a wide grin.

Lucy smiled. " Sure Natsu, you go and pick a mission, I'll be at the bar."

Natsu nodded and went to the mission board to pick a job.

" You go on missions?"

" Yeah, Natsu and I are partners and best friends for a long time, he's always exited to go on missions with me and Happy."

" That's great, but are these missions dangerous?"

" Some of them are, but for Natsu, he's always exited about fighting and he never backs away from a fight, even if someone challanges him."

" Cool."

" Oh yeah, so tell me why are Cece and Logan always arguing, and what's with those nicknames?"

" Oh, well the first time we met Logan was at a place called Lakefield Mall and he hired us to work for him at a place called Bob Kabobs but on our first day of work Cece got fired for not doing her job well."

" Wow, now I understand why they are arguing so much, but what's with the nicknames?"

" That was just the begining, Cece's mom, Georgia, has a boyfriend, his name's Jeremy, and they had special dinner when her mom told us that we're going to meet his son, and well, let's just say that Cece wasn't happy when she saw Logan at her front door in her apartment. He explained to her that he was here to have dinner with his dad's girlfriend and her daughter, but when Jeremy appeared at the door, she found out that Logan is Jeremy's son and he found out that Cece is Georgia's daughter. Of course, we were all shocked, we thought that Little Scooter would be a little boy about Flynn's age but it appeared to be Logan."

" Oh, wow, but I still don't understand why they hate each other, I mean look at them, I think they look great together, don't you think?" Lucy really thought that Cece and Logan would be a great couple, but why are they arguing so much? Maybe they like each other.

Hearing what she just said, Rocky couldn't help but laugh. Lucy was confused now.

Rocky calmed down and said " Sorry, but they won't be a couple, you don't know what the worst thing is, well for Cece. During dinner, Logan's dad proposed to Cece's mom and she agreed, and when Cece and Logan put two and two together, they found out that they are going to be step-siblings. And after their parent's wedding they were alone to look for each other, because Georgia and Jeremy were on their honeymoon." Rocky finished.

" Oh my god..."

" Yeah I know, shocking isn't it?"

" Yes but I was also talking about their fight."

Rocky turned around to see what Lucy was looking and they saw Cece and Logan once again arguing. Logan said something that made Cece mad and when she tried to strangle him, she was held back by Erza and a blue haired girl.

" Hopefully, they will fix their problems, because I'm tired of stopping them."

" Don't worry, we will help you get back to..um..."

Rocky signed "Chicago."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Lucy laughed nervously.

" Oh and who is the blue haired girl that's holding back Cece?"

" Her name is Levy McGarden, she's very smart and our best friend." Rocky nodded.

"Hey Luce, come on, we're leaving!"

" Coming Natsu!" she looked back at Rocky and said "Good luck." before following her best friend and Happy to go on their mission.

Ty approached her and asked "You okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" You know I'm your older brother and you can tell me anything, cause I can see that something's bothering you, so what is it?"

" I wonder how things are going back in Chicago, do you think we will ever get back?" Rocky looked at her brother. Ty saw the worry in her eyes and signed.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine, these guys will help us, we won't stay here forever, besides, I want to spend a little time with Mira." Rocky looked at him in disbelieve.

" Seriously Ty, seriously?"

" Why not, I mean when I kissed her hand she blushed, I think she likes me. And it's not my fault you like Pinky." Rocky gasped.

" I don't like him, I like someone else."

" Oh yeah , if you do like someone else, who is it then, and don't tell me it's Logan."

Rocky blushed, " No, it's not him."

" Liar."

" Why do you care?"

" Cause I'm your older brother."

" Well do me a favour and stay out of my love life okay?"

" Listen, when I saw you two kiss, I was mad, no, furious, and I don't like him being near you."

" Let me tell you something, I was only teaching him how to slow dance for Georgia and Jeremy's wedding, all right? That kiss meant nothing, it was only an accident, there's nothing going on between us. And even if there was, I'm old enough to have a boyfriend and me hanging out with Logan is the best thing, but we're not going to be together, but if we become a couple, I won't care how you will take it. Logan is a great friend, I don't know why you hate him so much." With that she walked away and towards the angry old step-siblings, trying to stop their fight and leaving Ty to think about what she said.

* * *

Chapter 10 ready, tell me what you think of it, bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's go back to what's happening in Chicago**

" Helooo~~, Cece, Flynn, Logan, anybody home?" Tinka asked as she continued knocking on Cece's front door. She even tried calling her, even Rocky, but neither of them were answering.

" Huh, that's strange, I haven't seen them for a long time, they weren't even in Shake It Up Chicago!. * gasp * Does that mean they gave up Shake It Up Chicago! and finally realized that I'm the best dancer in Chicago?" she said happily.

" You mean we are the best dancers in Shake It Up Chicago!, cause I'm Gunther-" (Gunther came back in Shake it up Chicago!)

"- and I'm Tinka-"

"- and we are the Hessenheffers!" They both shouted and made their pose.

" Geez, you haven't changed at all, huh, with strange outfits and you're definitely NOT the best dancers." Dina said with a bored look.

" You're just jealous because you're not in the show, oh wait, you haven't even tried it because, you can't dance." Tinka laughed.

" Pfft, why would I be jealous of you, Stinka?" Dina smirked and Tinka growled.

" Now, now Tinka-bear, calm down, there is no point in arguing with this, this tom boy." Gunther said with disgust and tried to calm down his sister.

" Uhgg, just want to get my hands on that evil witch!"

" Jeez, will you all SHUT UP, mama mia, you're giving me a headache!" Deuce snapped.

" I'm sorry Deucie, but Stin-I mean Tinka won't stop insulting me, tell her to stop." Dina said innocently to her boyfriend.

" You stop with your FAKE innocent act and admit that you are the one insulting me and almost called me by the ridiculous nickname I despise!"

" Enough I said, I want you both to stop because this arguing of yours is ridiculous! Now let's concentrate in finding a clue and to know why Cece, Rocky, Flynn, Ty and Logan are gone." Deuce said from the living room, he had a key to Cece's front door Georgia gave him before going to her and Jeremy's vacation, which is in Hawaii.

" When did you opened the door and who gave you the key?" Tinka asked as she and the others entered the room.

" I opened it when you guys were having a 'friendly' conversation and Georgia gave the key to me because she thinks that I am the good and responsible guy for everything that's happening, which is true." he grinned.

" I don't see why Georgia would give you the key to Cece's home, I mean, she might think you're good but not quite responsible when you had to take care of Dee Dee's stinky pig, you lost it, and you obviously have no taste for fashion."

" Oh dear Tinka, first of all, he's a lot responsible to take care of my pig, Pinkie, second, my name's Dina, not Dee Dee, third, my Deucie looks great in everything he wears, and last, if you're only here to insult us,why don't you go crack open a fresh box of 'beat it'_." Dina said with a fake smile._

_Before Tinka could say something smart, they heard Gunther shout. " Hey everyone, come here I found something!"_

_Everyone went to wherever Gunther's voice come from, which happens to be Flynn's room. He was holding a red book that's called 'Fairy Tail'._

_" Hey, isn't that the book Flynn showed me last week when we were at Chrusty's?" Deuce asked as they all stared at the book._

_" It looks like it." Dina said._

_" What a strange book." Tinka complained._

_" Oh be quiet, nobody asked for your opinion."_

_" Hey can I see it?"_

_" No way, I found it first, so I'm going to open it and read it."_

_" Go on then."_

_" All right then."_

_As Gunther opened the book to the first page he began reading. _

_" ' The country of Fiore.' Fiore?" _

_" Never heard of it."_

_" Again, nobody asked for your opinion." _

_" Oh why don't you shut that big mouth of yours all ready?"_

_" Gunther, please continue." Man, will these girls bickering ever stop. ' Girls...'_

_" ' The country of Fiore. A neutral country that has a population of 17 million. It's a place of magic.' "_

_' Magic?' They all thought and Gunther continued._

_" ' Magic is commonly exchanged and plays a key part in people's lives. And there are people who earn money by using magic. People call them mages. Mages join various guilds where they do jobs by request. Many guilds exist throughout the country. And, there's a certain guild that lies in a certain town. It's a guild that used to, or rather still creates legends as they pass through. It's name is...' "_

_' Is...?!'_

_" ' Fairy Tail.' "_

_When those last two words left Gunther's lips, the book again started to glow bright yellow. Gunther dropped the book and he and his other friends stared at it in horror._

_" What the heck is happening?"_

_Before anyone could say another word, they all got sucked inside the book and the book closed._

* * *

_Well that took so long, sorry if you don't like this chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to write in the Fairy Tail world, so I decided to go back to what's happening back in Chicago, it looks like Tinka, Gunther, Dina and Deuce got sucked into the book when they read the first page, if you want to know what's going to happen next, you'll see in the next chapter, please read and review, bye~!_


	12. Chapter 12

" FINALLY, our mission is complete, I feel so tired, I just want to go home and lay on my comfortable bed to sleep. " Lucy said tiredly as she, Natsu and Happy were returning back to the guild from their mission.

Natsu turned to her and asked " But Luce, the mission was too easy and we finished it quickly, and aren't you hungry? I am starving to death! " his stomach growled loudly. He was so hungry that he could eat a hole restaurant. " What about you Happy? "

" Aye, I want fish, lots and lots of fish! "

Natsu laughed and Lucy groaned. " Oh come on Lucy, don't leave us alone, we would feel very lonely without you! We love your company! " he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Lucy blushed a lot. Natsu may be her partner and best friend but to her he was more than just a friend, they've been partners and best friends for a long time and Lucy developed some feelings towards him, and she wonders if she is falling in love with Natsu.

' Wait, what am I thinking? ' Lucy shook her head. ' I don't like Natsu... well okay, maybe I do, but do I love him?! What if he doesn't feel the same way?! '

" Luce! " Lucy came back to reality and looked at Natsu, who looked worried.

" You okay? "

" Huh, oh y-yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask? "

" Well, you spaced out when I was talking to you. "

" Oh, sorry, what were you saying? "

Natsu smiled and said. " I said you're coming with us to eat. "

" Aye! "

" I told you, guys, I'm not hungry." Just then they heard another growl from Lucy's stomach and she blushed. Happy grinned.

" We don't think your stomach agrees with you! " he and Natsu both laughed making Lucy blush even more.

" Okay, okay, stop laughing, I guess I'll eat something since I haven't eaten anything before going to this mission. "

" Okay, sorry, and you're the best, Luce. Oh, and you're paying. "

" WHAT?! " she shouted and them angrily, making them back away from her. " Why do I have to pay?! "

" We forgot our money, we're sorry, we will return the money to you, we promise! " Natsu bent on his knees in front of her, his hands clapped together and pleaded her, the same with Happy, only that he did it in mid air.

" Aye, please don't hurt us, Lushy!" They were both scared of what she might do to them, especially Happy.

Lucy glared at them from a moment before her face softened and took a deep breath. " Okay, just please stand up. "

" Thank you, Lucy, thank you so much!" Natsu hugged her tightly but not tight enough to leave her without breathing and buried his face in the crook of her neck, making her blush cherry red before hugging him back.

" You-you're welcome. " she stuttered.

Natsu, realizing what he was doing, quickly pulled away, looking away to hide the blush on his face as he scratched the back of his head. Happy noticed the awkward silence between them and grinned.

" You liiiiiiikeee each other!"

Hearing what Happy said, they blushed even more and looked away from each other.

" Shut it you stupid cat!" The Exceed only laughed.

" Um, maybe we should continue walking to the guild. "

" Oh. yeah, you're right, let's go. "

As they continued walking back to Fairy Tail, they heard voices coming from near by.

" Aghh, we're lost, this place is just huge, how did we even end up here?! " they heard a male voice saying.

" How the heck should I know, all I remember is that we got sucked into Flynn's book and we woke up here! " a female voice said.

" Nobody asked you, Stinka! " another female voice said.

" And nobody asked you too, Dee Dee, so why don't you shut it?! "

" My name is not Dee Dee, it's Dina! "

" Whatever Dee Dee. "

" All right , enough, stop arguing and think, we need to know where we are, if we can find anyone we can ask them! " another male voice said.

" How the heck are we going to find some one, we are in the middle of no where! " the second female voice, known as Dee Dee or Dina, said angrily.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy looked at each other and decided to follow the voices from where they were coming from and thinking that those people might be the Chicago's friends when they mentioned Flynn's name.

* * *

* sweat dropped * Finally, I'm done, it took me about 2 hours to write this chapter and I'm glad I did it, I really enjoy writing stories, so tell me what you think, good, funny, bad, awesome, terrible, tell me! read and review people, thank you, until next time, bye~


	13. Chapter 13

" Aghh, I feel so tired, can we stop for a moment? My feet hurt. " Tinka said tiredly.

The rest of the Chicago gang have been walking for hours and couldn't find anyone, not a single person. They actually have landed in the middle of a forest and the only things that they pass are trees, big ones. They have sometimes tripped on rocks or bumped themselves on big trees without looking. Luckily, there was a river in the forest so they have decided to stop there to rest.

" What are we going to do, we are officially lost, no way to get out of this forest, there's no path either. " Dina said and sat on a big rock. Deuce went to the river, got on his knees and splashed water on his face.

" Well the water is fresh, thank God and at least it's not raining. " he got up and walked to the others. They all looked up to see the sun shining at them and they had to shield their eyes to block the sun.

" I'm gonna go drink water. " Dina said and went to the river, got on her knees and started drinking water with her hands but then she paused when something caught her eye. She got up and looked at it a bit closer, she saw something pink, she couldn't see quite well what it was because it was hiding in the bushes. She picked a rock near her and threw it at the pink... thing and the rock hit it.

" Ouch! Who threw that?! "

Dina and the others eyes widened when they heard the pink thing talk. Then in a flash the pink thing was in front of Dina, or should I say person... a boy... with pink hair...PINK HAIR?!

"Why did you throw that rock at me? That hurts you know. " The boy said rubbing his head with one of his hands. Then they saw something more shocking and scary then the strange boy in front of them. His other hand, which was on his side, was on fire.

The Chicago gang screamed and backed away quickly from him. The boy looked at them confused.

" Why did you scre- ?"

" Quick, throw him in the river! " Gunther panicked.

" Wha-? "

Without hesitation, Tinka pushed him and he fell into the water.

" Hey! "

They looked up to see a blonde girl with an angry face.

" That wasn't really nice. " the girl said.

" Why did you do that for? " They saw the boy getting himself out of the water.

" Y-your hand w-was on f-f-fire, we had to push you to the water so your hand w-wouldn't get h-hurt! "

The boy and the girl looked at each other before the boy walked slowly to them and stopped a few feet away from them. The gang looked surprised but were scared thinking that the boy might hurt them. Without thinking Tinka said " You can't hurt us, it's 4 against 2 so we will fight to save our lives and get ourselves outta here! "

Everyone, except Tinka thought ' What the heck! '

After a few seconds the boy in front of them burst out laughing and the girl giggled, leaving the Chicago gang confused at their sudden action.

" Why would you think we will hurt you, we won't, we're not bad. " The girl said with a smile.

" Luce is right, we're not dangerous, we just saw you walking around the forest and followed you. " the boy said after he calmed down.

" We heard your conversation and decided that we should follow you and we can help you get out of this forest. Oh and by the way, my name is Lucy and this is my best friend, Natsu. " The girl known as Lucy introduced herself and the pink haired boy nicely. The boy waved with a grin. " Nice to meet ya. "

" Oh, ok then my name is Deuce, this is my girlfriend, Dina-" he pointed to a girl with long curly brown hair, who smiled kindly at them "- and these guys are Tinka and Gunther, they are brother and sister." he pointed to a girl with blond hair tied in a bun and a boy with short blond hair, they both said 'hi' and waved at them.

" Nice to meet all of you. If I may ask, are you friends with Flynn? "

The Chicago gang looked at each other before looking at Lucy and Natsu.

" How do you know that?" Dina asked shocked.

" Are they even here? " Deuce asked.

Lucy smiled. " Yes, they are at our guild, we were walking there from a mission that we finished an hour ago. "

" Mission? "

" We will explain everything on our way back to the guild, and don't worry, your friends are safe and sound. "

" All right then, lead the way. " Tinka said.

" Wait a second, where's Happy? " Natsu asked.

Then a blue, furred cat like creature with white wings flew towards them and the Chicago gang jumped back a few feet away.

" Hey Natsu, Lucy and-" Then it noticed the gang with them.

Everyone (except Natsu and Lucy of course) thought ' Did that cat just talked! ' Natsu and Lucy have a lot of explaining to do.

" Oh hey Happy, these are Flynn's friends, we're helping them get out of the forest so we can all walk back to the guild! " Natsu said with a wide grin. " And eat! "

Lucy signed. " Yeah they must be hungry so we better start walking back to the guild, oh and everyone, this is Happy. "

" Ooh, more friends from Chiyaco! " Happy said excitedly.

' Excuse me?! ' The Chicago gang thought.

" It's Chicago. " Dina said as she took deep breath to calm herself from freaking out.

" Hehe, sorry. "

" Okay then, let's go, you guys must be hungry from all the walking and wondering where you are. " Natsu said as everyone started walking.

" * growl * Yeah, we kinda haven't eaten for hours. " Tinka blushed a bit.

" Don't worry, once we are all back to the guild, you will see your friends and we can all eat, our guild would love to meet new people. "

" And don't worry, we all ready told you that we will explain everything on our way back to the guild. " Lucy said.

" Where are we anyway? " Gunther asked.

" This place is Magnolia and the guild we are heading is our guild called Fairy Tail. "

* * *

Finally chapter 13 is complete, hope you like it, The Chicago gang will be reunited in the next chapter, read and review please, until next chapter, bye~!


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the Chicago gang made it to Magnolia and are walking to the guild and Lucy was explaining to the gang where they are. ( Like how Erza explained to Cece and Rocky).

" So this place is called Magnolia, a place full with wizards and mages? " Gunther asked.

" Yes. " Lucy said.

" And the guild we're heading to is called Fairy Tail? " Deuce asked.

" Yeah. " Natsu said.

" And Lucy is a wizard and can summon celestial spirits with magical Gatekeys? " Dina asked.

" That's right. " Lucy said happily.

" And Pinky is a dragon slayer that can breath fire and emit flames from any part of his body? " Tinka asked with one eyebrow raised.

" Yea-hey, my name is not Pinky, it's Natsu! And my hair is salmon, not pink! " Natsu yelled, he was pissed off when he was called Pinky.

" Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I mean Natsu. " Tinka said with a bored tone.

" So that explains why your hand was on fire, fire doesn't effect you, you control it! " Dina said shocked.

" That's what I was trying to say but one of you had to push me into the river! " Natsu saw the person who pushed him into the river and he glared right at Tinka. Tinka smiled nervously.

" It was for your own good, we didn't know that fire doesn't effect you, until now. "

" I still don't understand, how can you control fire? " Dina asked and stared at Natsu, who was now talking with Happy.

" Natsu has been raised by a dragon when he was a kid, his name is Igneel. " Lucy answered.

" Dragon? You mean a real dragon? " Deuce asked. Lucy nodded.

" That's true. Igneel has trained him to become a dragon slayer and after seven years, he has joined Fairy Tail. When I first got here, I was determined to join the greatest guild in the world, Fairy Tail, but then there was this wizard, Bora, who I believed he was the real Salamander of Fairy Tail. When he invited me onto his yacht he told me his real plan, to smuggle young and pretty girls like me. That's when Natsu and Happy came to rescue me and Natsu easily defeated Bora with his fire magic,and Bora was actually an imposter. That's when I realised that Natsu is the real Salamander of Fairy Tail and he invited me to join the guild and I of course accepted. I'll never forget that day, when I met him. " Lucy smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

Dina raised an eyebrow and smirked. " Someone's in love with Natsu! "

Lucy blushed more and glared at Dina. " I'm not in love with Natsu, that's stupid! " Dina's smirk grew.

" Than why are you blushing? "

" I-I'm not! "

" Why is Lucy blushing? " Deuce noticed Lucy's blush and asked. Dina whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened and looked at his girlfriend.

" Are you serious? " Dina nodded, the smirk still on her face.

" What did you just whisper to him? "

" I just whispered to him your secret. " Dina winked at her and Lucy blushed cherry red.

" W-what secret? " she stuttered and cursed quietly.

" Lucy likes Natsu. "

" Lucy likes who? "

They turned to stare at Natsu, who was staring at them, mostly at Lucy.

" Who do you like, Lucy? " he asked, determined to know her answer.

" Lucy likes- " Dina started but Lucy quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

" -Happy. " Everyone stared at her shocked.

" You like Happy? "

" Aye! Uh, I mean, yeah! I really like cats, especially Happy, he's my best cat friend! " she laughed nervously.

" Aw, I like you too, Lushy. " Happy went to her side and kissed her cheek before going back to Natsu, who stared wide eyed at her. Then awkward silence.

" Ookay, um, Natsu, are we there, yet? " Deuce broke the ice.

" Huh, oh yeah, we're almost there. " Natsu said with a grin, trying to hide the hurt look. When he turned around and started walking, Lucy took her hand from Dina's mouth and glared and they started walking behind Natsu and Happy.

" What was that for? " Dina asked.

" I should be the one asking you that! " Lucy said.

" What do you mean? "

" You can't tell Natsu that I like him, I should be the one telling him that! "

" Than why didn't you do it? " Tinka asked.

" Well, it wasn't the perfect time, and even if I confess to him, I don't think he'll like me back. " Lucy looked down sadly.

" What are you talking about? You said that you have known Natsu for a long time and you're partners fighting together against other evil wizards and monsters, I'm sure he'll like you back. " Dina smiled.

" Are you sure? " Lucy asked.

" Of course, you should tell him how you feel. "

Lucy signed and looked at Natsu. She has known him for a long time and had liked him for a long time. How she wanted to run her fingers in his spiky salmon hair, hug him feeling his warm and strong arms hugging her back, and how he smelled like cinnamon and his onyx eyes stared at her with love, and his lips, how she wanted to kiss him so bad...

Lucy shook her head violently, no this is not right, bad Lucy! Bad Lucy! She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to stare at Dina's smirking face. Lucy didn't notice she was blushing like a tomato!

" Maybe later, or after days, weeks, months. "

" You have to, soon. " Dina gave her a pat on her back.

" We're here! "

They turned around to see the Fairy Tail building right in front of them.

" So this is... " Gunther started.

" Yup, this is the Fairy Tail guild. " Natsu said as he opened the doors.

" Your friends are here, they'll be happy to see you. " Lucy smiled.

As they entered the building Happy announced. " Hey everybody, we're baaack! And we're bringing more friends from Chiyaco! "

" It's Chicagooo! "

* * *

Chapter 14, updated, sorry for the late chapter, had a lot of work, anyway, hope you liked it, tell me what you think, bye~!


	15. Chapter 15

" Hey guys, we're baaaaack! " Natsu yelled as he, Lucy, Happy and the Chicago gang entered the guild.

" Look who's back. What took you so long, Flame Head? " Gray asked, wearing only pants.

" Hey, we were only gone for 3 hours, why do you care? " Natsu said.

" I've been waiting for ya, so let's fight! " Gray yelled and threw a punch into Natsu's face, sending him flying to a table and breaking it.

" All right, Ice Freak, show me what you got! " Natsu said as he stood up and threw a punch at Gray.

" Natsu and Gray are men, real men don't walk away from a fight! " Can you guess who said that?

" Shut up, Elfman! " Both Natsu and Gray yelled and they punched the white haired man in the face sending him flying into a wall.

Deuce stood at the entrance frozen, Dina hid behind him, looking over his shoulder at the fight scared and Tinka and Gunther hugged each other and shaking violently, they were so scared they all most wet their pants.

" Oh look, we have more guests. " Mira said and walked towards them with a smile.

" Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild, my name is Mirajane. "

" Yes, hello, it's nice to meet you. Um, can you stop the fight between those guys? " Deuce asked nervously and watched the fight between Natsu and Gray.

" No they're always like that, don't worry. Just follow me if you don't want to get hurt. " she said and started walking to the bar, quickly followed by Deuce, Dina, Gunther and Tinka.

" Hey everyone, we have more guests, so let's give them a warm welcome. " she said with a warm smile.

Everyone at the bar greeted them except 5 familiar teens from Chicago, who were looking at them shocked, the same with the others. Mira looked at them confused.

" Do you guys know each other? "

The Chicago gang were quiet for a minute before finally saying.

" Ty! "

" Tinka! "

" Cece! "

" Gunther! "

" Deuce! "

" Logan! "

" Rocky! "

" Dina! "

" You guys came too?! " Flynn yelled.

Mira looked at them shocked and surprised.

" Well that answers my question. "

" What are you guys doing here? " Cece asked.

" We were looking for you everywhere and couldn't find you. " Gunther said.

" We called you but you didn't answer! " Dina shouted.

" We looked everywhere, at Chrusty's, the park, your house, and we couldn't find you. " Deuce said.

" You weren't even in Shake it up, Chicago! and Gary really panicked that he thought you quitted. " Tinka said calmly.

" Oh boy, this is so NOT good. " Cece panicked.

" How did you get here then? " Logan asked.

" Well, we checked Cece's place and nobody was home, and then Gunther found a book that said 'Fairy Tail' in front and when we read the first page the book started glowing and we were sucked inside it. " Tinka finished the story.

" Ooh... just like us. " Cece said.

" Yeah, but how did you get here, in the guild? " Rocky asked.

" Well, we landed in a forest and when we tried to get out, we couldn't find the path and we found a river, we sat there and that's when this guy, Natsu, I think his name was- " she was cut off by someone flying crashing into a wall near them. They looked and saw a guy with long spiky hair and a lot of piercings on his face. He got up and yelled:

" You're both dead, I'm gonna beat you into a pulp! "

" Bring it on Iron Head! " Natsu yelled. With that he charged towards Natsu and sent a punch towards him and the fight continued between three men.

" Um..." Dina gulped. " As I was saying... there was a girl with him, her name is Lucy and a flying cat, he's called Happy , they helped us get out of the forest and walked to this guild and that's how we found you. "

" The most shocking thing was when the pink haired guy landed in front of us , his hand was on fire. " Tinka cried.

" Yeah we thought he was going to hurt us because he looked strong and Lucy told us that he was a fire dragon slayer. " Deuce said.

They all looked shocked and stared at the fight between the fire dragon slayer, the ice wizard and the guy who was called ' Iron Head' by Natsu.

" Oh my god, this place is crazy! " Cece freaked out.

" You're telling me. " a female voice said. They turned and saw a young woman with long brown hair, light purple eyes, who was drinking a cup of red wine. She looked at them with a bored look.

" They do this all the time, can't stop them, I don't mind, as long as they don't destroy my red wine. " she then called. " Hey Mira, more alcohol! "

" Coming right away! " Mira called.

" By the way, my name's Cana Alberona, nice to meet ya. " With that she went back to drinking her wine.

" Okay, this is just really crazy. " Tinka finally said after an awkward silence.

" Hey, aren't you now scared of that Natsu guy? " Ty whispered to Logan.

" I all ready told you, I'm not afraid of a guy who has pink hair. " he said angrily.

Another crash came near them and they saw Natsu, who stood again and yelled. " Is that all you've got, stripper?! "

" This is only the beginning, you don't know how strong I became these several months! " Gray shouted and activated his ice magic.

" All right then, here I come! " With that Natsu lit his hands on fire and attacked Gray. Both Logan and Ty looked shocked and a little scared.

" What about now? " Ty asked nervously. Logan only glared at him.

" There are a lot of fights here. " Rocky said.

" Yeah I know, this was the first thing I saw when I entered the building, but it's okay, I got used to it, and all the guys here are really nice. " Lucy smiled and Rocky smiled back. That's when they heard someone shouting.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, FOOLS? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD I'M SAYING, YOU ARE ALL THE SAME, ALWAYS GET INTO FIGHTS AND IN THE END YOU ALL GET HURT! " a deep masculine voice yelled making everyone stop with what they are doing. The Chicago gang stood frozen and scared as they saw the gigantic figure walking towards them, every step he takes, he shrinks before he finally reached them. They stared down at the tiny old man, who had his hands behind his back and looked up smiling at them.

" You must be our guests I heard from Erza , it's nice to meet you, my name is Makarov and I'm the master of Fairy Tail. "

* * *

Chapter 15, completed, do you like it so far, it took me three hours to write this chapter and I'm happy I finished it, you know what to do, read and review, please, bye~!


	16. Chapter 16

The Chicago gang stared down at the tiny old man, who had his hands behind his back and looked up smiling at them.

" You must be our guests I heard from Erza, my name is Makarov and I'm the master of Fairy Tail. "

They still stared at the tiny man for a few minutes before Deuce broke the ice.

" Um, you're the master of Fairy Tail? "

" Yes, that's right, like I said. Erza told me everything about you, that you're not from this world and you're trying to get back to your own. " he said as Erza walked to them.

" If you're the master than do you know a way to get us back to Chicago? " Cece asked desperately.

" Oh, so that's the name of your home town? " Everyone looked at Erza.

" Sorry, I forgot your town's name. " She shrugged her shoulders.

" It's okay. " Rocky smiled.

" Well, there is a way, but I'm not sure if it will work. " Makarov said deep in thoughts.

" What do you mean, master? " Mira asked.

" We can create a time machine, but I'm not sure if it will get you back to your home, it might send you to another world. "

" Isn't there another way then? " Dina asked.

Makarov shook his head. " I'm afraid there's no other way, my child. "

Everyone stayed quiet for a while.

" Well, we have to try and create a time machine, if you say that's the only way. I'm pretty sure their parents are worried about them, right master? " Erza said and looked at her master.

" Yes, you're right. Looks like we have no other choice, we will create a time machine that will send you back to your home, we just hope it will work. " Makarov said then looked at the Chicago gang. " Do you agree with this, children? "

They hesitated before finally agreeing with him and he smiled.

" All right, it's settled. I'll have to ask Levy how long it will take. Levy?! " then a short blue-haired girl walked to them.

" What is it master? " she asked.

" Can you create a time machine for these children so they can go back home? " he guested towards the Chicago gang. Levy smiled and nodded.

" Of course, but since you're nine people, it will take for me to create it for a week so it will fit for all of you, can you wait until then? " she looked at them. Rocky smiled.

" Sure, since we will be staying here for a week we might get to know you guys. "

" Great, I'll start now then. "

" Thank you Levy. " Levy nodded and went to start creating the machine. Makarov then turned back to them and said. " Why don't you get to know everyone while you're staying? And don't worry about the fights, it happens all the time, when I'm not around Erza is there to stop them. "

" Oh, okay, thank you. " They all made a mental note not to make Erza angry, she can be really scary.

" All right then, have a good day. " With that Makarov walked to his office, leaving everyone doing their own business.

" Okay, since you'll be staying for a week, why don't I introduce you to everyone? " Lucy asked with a smile.

" Sure, that would be great. " Dina smiled back.

" Okay, so the guy with long spiky hair that's fighting Natsu and Gray is Gajeel Redfox. " she said as they watched the fight between three men.

" He looks scary. " Tinka said and hid behind her brother.

" Is he a wizard? " Logan asked.

" Yes, he's like Natsu, a dragon slayer, except he can transform parts of his body into metal weapons like clubs and swords. He's called the Iron Dragon Slayer. " Lucy explained.

" Wow, that sounds cool! " Flynn said happily.

" But he's also scary just by looking at his face. " Tinka shivered.

" Anyway, you met Cana, the one that drinks a lot of alcohol without getting drunk. She can cast a wide variety of spells from a deck of magic-infused cards. " Lucy said and they all nodded. " And the man with white hair that regularly say speeches about what a "real man" should do, is Elfman, Mira's brother. "

" Interesting, very interesting. " Deuce said.

" They all seem nice. " Ty said and looked around the place where men are fighting or drinking alcohol.

" Yes, they are. " Then Lucy noticed a familiar figure walking towards them along with a white cat.

" Hey Wendy, Carla! "

The Chicago gang looked and saw a little girl with long dark-blue hair and a white cat walking towards them. The little girl known as Wendy smiled and Carla said 'hi'.

" Hey, Lucy, how are you? "

" I'm fine, and how are you two? "

" We're fine too, thank you. "

While the two wizard were chatting, Cece and Rocky stared at Wendy surprised.

" She looks about Flynn's age, what do you think? " Rocky whispered to her best friend.

" Well, yes, maybe a bit older than Flynn, and what's with the weird hair colour, I mean come on, first there's a guy with pink hair, than that Maryjane lady with white hair and now this?!" Cece whispered yelled. Rocky nudged her.

" Don't be rude, maybe it's their natural hair colour, like Natsu said, and it's Mirajane, not Maryjane. "

" Okay, but what about the white cat, do you think it's like Happy? "

" Maybe, except it looks female since it's wearing a dress. " That's when the cat's eyes caught their stare.

" And what are you staring at? " the cat asked coldly in a female voice. Both girls jumped and stared at it. Yup, it's female.

" What's wrong Carla? " Wendy stopped talking with Lucy and looked at her cat.

" Those girls were staring at us without a reason. " Carla said and glared at the gang. They all jumped.

" We-we're sorry, we didn't mean to, it-it's j-just, we're not f-from this world. " Rocky tried to explain. Carla raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, so you're the people that have landed here yesterday? "

" How many people know about us?" Cece asked ignoring Carla's question.

" All Magnolia knows about you. My name's Wendy Marvell and this is my cat Carla, nice to meet you. " Wendy smiled.

" Nice to meet you too. I'm Rocky and this is my best friend Cece. " She introduced everyone else.

" Oh, you're all very nice. Are you two related? " She guested towards Deuce and Dina, who shook their heads and laughed.

" No, she's my girlfriend. We're dating for like, two years. " Deuce said as he hugged Dina closer to him.

" Oh, that's romantic, I just thought you were like brother and sister since you both are wearing the same thing around your necks. " She nodded her head towards the head phones around their necks.

" Oh, you mean these? The're called head phones, you put them on your head and listen to music. " Dina explained.

" Okay then, what about you? " She asked Rocky and Logan. They both looked at her confused.

" What about us? " Rocky asked.

" Are you two girlfriend and boyfriend? " Hearing that, both Rocky and Logan blushed.

" N-no, we're not. " Logan said with a small blush on his face. Wendy's smile grew.

" Are you sure? " she asked innocently.

" Y-yes, we're sure. " Rocky blushed more then glanced at her best friend, who gave her a stern look. She only shrugged.

" Okay, if you say so, anyway, I'll be going now. I have to heal Elfman's injuries from the fight. " Then they all looked at Elfman, who was lying on a broken table, unconscious.

" It was nice meeting you, let's go Carla. Bye! " With that she walked to Elfman followed closely by Carla.

" Bye Wendy, it was nice meeting you too. " Rocky waved at her and she waved back.

" Wait, what does she mean by healing Elfman's injuries? Is she a nurse? " Gunther asked.

" Wendy has healing powers. " Lucy explained. They turned and saw Wendy healing Elfman, her hands glowing and his injuries disappeared. They were amazed by the sight.

" Okay, so what do you want to do now? " Lucy asked.

" Can you tell me about all the 12 Zodiacs you can summon with your keys? " Rocky asked excitedly. Lucy giggled.

" Sure, no problem. Some of you met Aquarius, the Water Bearer, I know she sounded pretty pissed when I summoned her to stop Natsu and Gray's fight, it's because she's dating Scorpio. " Hearing that, the Chicago gang stared at her in disbelief.

" Are you serious, you mean Scorpio, the Scorpion?! " Dina asked with her eyes wide.

Lucy nodded. " Yes, that's right. But forget about that, moving on. There's also Aries the Ram, she's really nice and beautiful, and she's also very shy. "

" Oh, Aries is a woman? Interesting. "

" There's Taurus, the Golden Bull. He looks like a big cow, carrying a giant axe on his back, and he's strong. Then there's Cancer, the Crab, who's also strong, and he's not a crab, he's a person. Then there's Leo, the Lion- "

" Did somebody say my name? " a male voice asked in a flirt tone.

They jumped and turned to stare at a young man with wild spiky orange hair, wearing sunglasses.

" Wh-where did you come from? Who are you anyway? " Logan asked, shock written on his face.

" Loke, you scared us, don't do that. " Lucy said to the Leo spirit. He looked at her with a smirk.

" I'm sorry, Lucy, but when I heard you say my name so softly, I decided to come out and also want to know who our guests are. " he looked at the Chicago girls and winked at them. Cece and Tinka stared at him with hearts on their eyes while Rocky and Dina blushed. The boys looked really pissed, except Flynn, who looked at him surprised.

" Um, are you Leo? " They all looked at him.

" Yes, I am, and you are? " He asked.

" I'm Flynn, this is my dumb sister, Cece, and my cool brother, Logan. "

" Hey, I'm not dumb! "

" Calm down, Cece. " Rocky tried to calm down Cece.

" Amazing names, and who might you be, pretty lady? " He smirked at Rocky, who blushed.

" I'm Rocky, nice to meet you. " Then she introduced the others.

" Well, aren't you all interesting, I would like to know more about you. " the girls blushed.

" Well, I have a boyfriend. " Dina said and walked towards Deuce and hugged him.

" I'm not interested in boys, sorry. " Logan looked at her in disbelief, does that mean she doesn't like him?

" I don't know what's going, but I know only one thing... I think I'm in love! " Cece said with a wild smile on her face and stared at Loke with hearts on her eyes.

" I agree with you! " Tinka agreed, the same expression on her face.

Lucy sweat dropped. ' They just met him and all ready fell in love. '

" How can you be Leo, the Lion? You look like a human! " Ty asked. Flynn glared at him.

" Hello, can't you see the difference, Ty? Look at his hair, it's so spiky and wild it looks like a lion's mane! "

" Yeah, you're right, but he's still a human. " Gunther said. Lucy signed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I have some business back at the spirit world, goodbye Lucy, 'till next time. " he kissed Lucy's hand before disappearing. Lucy signed and smiled, then looked at everyone.

" Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Why don't we go eat something in a restaurant? "

" Now that you mentioned it, I'm hungry too. " Dina said and her stomach growled. Everyone else agreed.

" Okay then, let's go, I'm paying. " With that they all said bye and walked out of the guild, not without her best friends.

" Hey, Luce, wait for us! "

" Aye! "

* * *

Chapter 16 UPDATED, wow, 2000 words?! This is my longest chapter, anyway, hope you liked it, until next time, bye~!


End file.
